ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball X
D'ragon '''B'all '''X JUST SO YOU KNOW!: 'This story is based off another story of the same concept on the DragonballFanonwikia, known as DragonBall Xz. 'P'rologue Son Goku gathered energy for his spirit bomb from the entire universe itself. Even his own friends raised their hands in the air, and gave their power for the massive blast. Omega Shenron was devestated by the attack, blown away to nothing but dust. With everything said and done, the eternal dragon Shernon appeared, and toke Goku for special training. His allies thought about how much they wuld miss him, although at the same time, were happy for Goku, knowing he was happy. Still, the dragon balls remained broken for some odd reason. Trunks and Pan offered to return them to Dende, so each magical orb may be fixed. Unfortunately, the peace wouldn't last for long... 'S'tory 'C'''hapter '''1- D'arkness '''D'escendes Trunks and Pan flew over Earth's vast lands as they transported each dragonball to Dende, in hopes that the namekian would fix them. Pan carried three, while Trunks, the older one, carried four. During their travels, Trunks began to think about all the crazy battles they had faced over the past few monthes; Baby, Super 17, and, more recently, Omega Shenron. Just then, he began to hear something chiming in his head. It was a sinister, evil voice; Trunks... Trunks, it said. The boy shoke it off, conclduing it was probably just the exhastion of the fight getting to him. Pan, and Trunks landed on the Look Out, and placed all seven dragon balls on the concrete tiles. Pan ran off to get Dende. She said hello to Mr. Popo, who was tending to the garden of this temple. Trunks awaitd their return, but the voice came back; Trunks.... Trunks. Eventually, it got louder and louder. To make things worse, he could have sworn the cracked, blue dragon balls just glowed for a slit second. Trunks ended up falling to the ground in great agony, and a red substance began to pile into his eyes, as if something had just entered Trunks' innards. Popo noticed the problem, and came to Trunks to see if he could help. All of a sudden, a burst fo energy expanded from Trunks' body, knocking Popo into a stone wall. Dende and Pan walked outside the Look Out to find Trunks, who seemed to have changed; his eyes had rolled back into his head, his hair had turned a dark grey, not to mention it was waving in mid air unnaturally, and lastly, a golden aura had ignited around him. Clouds were drawn to his new, amazing power, casting a shadow over the Look Out. "Dende, whats happening!?", Pan asked slightly scared. "I... I don't know.", Dende replied honestly. Trunks' body opened up,releasing a huge dragon from what looked like a portal. It was Black Smoke Shenron! "I can guess your probably wondering what the heck is going on.", Black Smoke Shenron said in a deep voice. "Kind of.", Dende spoke. "Well then.", Black Smoke Shenron began, "As you know, the shadow dragons were simply me, Black Smoke Shenron, split into multiple parts. When each was defeated, they turned back into negative energy, and returned to the dragon balls, having them remain corrupted, but more importantly, bring me back. As long as all seven dragon balls are together, the negative energy can transfer to another object, or person''in this case." "Hold on a second. How can that be?", Pan asked. Dende explained, "Well, usually the dragon balls hold positive energy, and once a wish is made, it releases negtive energy, but by waiting a year for them to recharge, the negative energy can be absorbed, and converted back into positive energy. Sadly though, since we used the balls SO many times, too much negative energy built up, and the dragon balls couldn't absorb it all. So now that the left over negative energy is back inside the balls, it has enough power to do whatever it wants, considering it's way more negative energy than the dragon balls are suppose to hold." "Ok, that was a mouth full.", Pan said. "Anyway!", Black Smoke Shenron interrupted, "Say goodbye to Dende, because this is going to be the last time you see him." "WHAT!", Pan yelled. "Dende is connected to the dragon balls life force, giving them time to convert the negative energy back to positive, but if he's dead, the dragon balls willl be rendered useless, and I'll be split from the dragon balls forever, to rave HAVAK ON THIS WORTHLESS PLANET!", Black Smoke Shenron screamed. "No way! I won't let you do it!", Pan stated. She charged at Black Smoke Shenron. The dragon shot a mouth blast at her, causing a huge explosion which rocked the Look Out. Black Smoke Shenron went back inside Trunks' body, and lunged at Dende. Out of nowhere though, a power blast intervened with "Dark" Trunks' rush, knocking him off the Look Out. It was Vegeta . "I thought I taught you better than that.", Vegeta joked with a smirk on his face, with his arm still extended from the Big Bang Attack he had just launched. He positioned Dende behind him, and waited for Dark Trunks to come back. Things were about to get ugly.... 'C'''hapter '''2- T'he '''B'attle 'B'egins Dark Trunks stopped his decent, and looked upwards at the Look Out in anger. He flew back up, and landed in front of Vegeta. "Thats... Thats impossble! You're energy was completely drained after your fight with Omega Shenron. How can this be!", Dark Trunks yelled angrily. "Huh, you honestly don't know? Well, you see there's these things called sensu beans which restore one's health even in the worse of cases. And even worse for you, 'Trunks', a saiyan's power increases every time he survives a near death experince. In other words... your done for. Now, GIVE ME MY SON BACK!", Vegeta screamed. He charged at Dark Trunks with a series of blows to his face. Trunks was pushed back, but managed to dodge each of the saiyan's punches. He ducked, having Vegeta's next punch impale the wall of the Look Out's temple. Dark Trunks uppercutted Vegeta, blowing part of the stone wall out into chunks. He continued by jumping into the air, and kicking Vegeta in his stomach continuously. Blood spat from Vegeta's mouth, who then crashed into the ground, making a big crater. He stood back up to face Dark Trunks. The boy had his arms crossed, and smiling. "You must think your some big shot, don't you!", Vegeta said, "So you landed some lucky attacks, big deal. All you've REALLY managed to do is change my son's clothes. Man, I'm scared." "Apparently you haven't realized I'm not using half power yet, even 1% actually.", Dark Trunks gloated. "No! Thats impossible. Even Omega wasn't that ''strong!", Vegeta suggested. He charged with another punch, but Trunks blocked, and head butted the prince. "That is IT!" A gold aura surged around Vegeta all of a sudden, as his hair turned a bright yellow, and lightining ignited from him, spreading around the area, breaking the Look Out's concrete tiles. He had sparked his super saiyan 2 transformation, going full power (Since Bulma used bruits waves to have Vegeta go super saiyan 4, his tail left him when the transformation deactivated). Vegeta disappeared, and reappeared behind Dark Trunks with an elbow to the enemy's head. He stumbled back, but as Vegeta went in for another attack, Dark Trunks was already gone. He tried to sense out his ki; the problem was Dark Trunks was so strong, yet he could fight Vegeta using only 1% of his strength, making him hard to sense out. Then Trunks kicked Vegeta straight down into the Look Out itself. The saiyan prince landed on his feet in a room which looked like the average bed room, only with a staircase which lead to the main building to the right. "ARGHHHHHHH!!!", Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs, "I WILL NOT BE MADE OF FOOL OF BYSUCH LOW LIFE TRASH. IT'S TIME TO DIE!" Vegeta shot upinto the air, put one hand behind the other, and brought them back to his torso's side. "Theres no way you can survive my galick gun!" A purple aura waved around him, as well as summoning more plasma flashing around him. "Go on. Give me your worse!", Dark Trunks said. More energy built up, and Vegeta was ready to fire his attack. A large beam of ki launched from Vegeta's hands, heading on a collision course stright for Dark Trunks. The tirent flew up to intercept it wiht a knee. The blast was redirected out into a field, where you could see a large explosion in the distance. It caused a shock wave which blew away much of the Look Out. It was turned to nothing, but ruins now. Dende hid behind one of the temple's structures to protect himself. He even toke the liberty of saving Mr. Popo and Pan. When everything cleared up, Dark Trunks could see Vegeta, who was devestated by how he had failed dramatically. "So thats the best the prince of all saiyans can do? Not suprising.", Dark Trunks said. Vegeta didn't say anything. Dark Trunks continued, "Well then. It looks like we should finish this." He grabbed Vegeta, adn threw him into the Look Out, which broke it in two. Dark Trunks landed, then stoke his hands out. A black energy ball appeared, and seemed to be growing bigger. "Time to see what true power is.", he stated. A few moments later, Dark Trunks shot his energy. The buster cannon quickly advance on Vegeta's position. He was done for if no one did something. As hope seemed lost for the saiyan, a ki ball deflected it into the sky. "What the!", Dark Trunks yelled. He turned his head to Majuub, who was healed completely. "Hum. It must be those dum sensu beans Vegeta was talking about.", Dark Trunks concluded. Help had arrived at last. 'C'''hapter '''3- T'raining '''i'n 't'he 'D'ragon 'W'orld While Black Smoke Shenron raved havak in Trunks' body on Earth, Shenron had transported Son Goku to a planet outsie the reaches of our heroes universe, near Supreme Kai's World even. It had lush-green fields of grass which stretched for miles, along with a snowy mountain range in the distance. Then there were the clear, blue lakes, and strudy wood trees, but what really ''caught Goku's eye was the dragons, which soared around floating islands high up in the sky. It was simply increadable; every eternal dragon from each set of dragon balls he could remember was here. Shenron gave him a chance to soak it all in. "So you're saying I get to train HERE!", Goku asked in more child-like voice than usual, considering the saiyan still was a kid. "Yes. Even ''you have yet to learn the most ancient of techniques.", Shenron replied. "Awesome." Goku flew to Porunga above his head, and landed on one of the floating islands to speak. "Hey! Whats up!", Goku said gleefully. "Goku? What are you doung here.", Porunga asked confused. "Shenron brought me here for special training.", answered Goku truthfully. Porunga thought for a moment. "Carry on then", the dragon said. "See Ya!" Goku proceaded back to Shenron, but behind his friend seemed to be a dark, and ominous land of lava and brimstone. "Shenron, whats that over there?" Goku pointed to the sadening world over on the horizon. Shenron replied, "The Dragon World is slit into two parts; The Light, where good dragons reside, and The Dark, where evil dragons reside. Luckily, only one of those exist; Ultimate Shenron. He can be summoned with the Black Star Dragon Balls, as you already know." "Well yeah!", Goku said, "Its the thing that turned me into a kid again!" "Goku, we should begin your training. But I warn you. Training with the eternal dragons will be extremely difficult, and brutal, but it is neccessary for the universe's survival.", Shenron explained. Goku was puzzled. "What do you mean for the universe's survival?" "Goku, the shadow dragons have returned, and have inhabited the body of Trunks. His power is unmatchable, even you wouldn't be able to beat him in your current state. I brought you here so they couldn't inhabit your ''body. This way, the heroes of your universe may stand a chance." "WHAT! Why didn't you say this before!", Goku exclaimed. "It didn't cross my mind.", Shenron admitted. Goku was silent. "Seriously? An eternal dragon, a being so powerful it can grant a WISH, couldn't remember something as important as that!?" "Goku, we may have increadable power, but that doesn't mean we can't forget things like you humans.", Shenron said. "I guess that makes sense.", Goku replied. 'P'''art '''1- 'T'he 'E'ternal 'D'ragon's 'U'ltimate 'T'echnique While many days had passed on the Dragon World, only a couple minutes had gone by back on Earth, where the planet's defenders fought galantly against Dark Trunks. But today, Shenron was ready to teach Goku the ultimate technique. "So Shenron! What am I going learn today!", Goku asked cheerfully, and pumped for the new day. "Suprisingly, you have managed to improve under my teaching's in only a few days. But now, I will teach you an eternal dragon's ultimate technique; The abilty to grant a Wish..." "Really!", Goku asked, excited that he might actually be able to use this ability. "Well, not exactly. That ability can only be harnessed by an eternal dragon, but one can still learn the technique and use it in a different form. For you, I would guess it would be your universe's ki." "Cool! So what do I do first?" Shenron stuck out one of it's small arms and grabbed Goku's head. A bright, golden light ignited from this point, and the entire Dragon World shook. Inside Goku's mind, the knowledge of the technique was tranferred. The pure esense of the whole thing was beautiful to Goku; so many different colors. A few seconds later, it was done. Shenron released his grip on Goku. Son Goku looked at his hands, realizing the power he had just been given. "This... THIS IS INCREADABLE!", Goku yelled, "I mean, I've never felt a power like this before. I couldn't even imagine something as unique as this technique. And you say I can use it through my ki?" "Yes, Goku. Now, I want you to test the technique out. But be warned; if your ki, your mind, and your soul are not focused when the power is gathered and released, it will destroy you from within. Using something as great as this is difficult for a non-eternal dragon." "Ok.", Goku assured. He walked over to a cliff, where below him was a large river, and beyond that laid far stretches of land. Goku went into a firm stance, and focused his mind, ki, and soul on one target; a mountain out in the distance. He raised his hands in the air, with his hands facing each other. He closed his eyes, and relaxed his own body. All of a sudden, a stream of colorful ki shimmered off his body, and in between his hands, creating a rainbow-hued power ball. Then Goku brought the shere down to his torso, and slit the energy in two, making a power ball for each hand. He continued by bring his arms back, then throwing them forward. The power balls were thrown and went furthur and furthur away, but each headed toward the mountain. Wi Category:Stories Category:Series Category:Page added by Evolve 20 Category:Page created by Evolve 20 Category:Fan Fiction